narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gyūki
| english = }} The is a demon ushi-oni sealed within Killer Bee of Kumogakure. Personality Killer Bee and the Eight-Tails appear to be able to speak to each other in a much more relaxed state than Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. For example, when Naruto has a conversation with the Nine-Tails, the latter is in a cage with a special seal keeping it from taking over Naruto. Killer Bee and the Eight-Tails, however, talk without such restraints, with Killer Bee even sitting on top of its muzzle. The Eight-Tails is shown to get easily annoyed with Killer Bee's crazy antics, however, that is somehow shown to be comical. Part II Hunt for the Eight-Tails When Taka arrived at Kumogakure in an attempt to capture Killer Bee, he battled them to the point of annoyance. With his great control over his demon, Killer Bee transformed himself into the Eight-Tails, and proceeded to terrorize Taka. As the Eight-Tails attacked, Suigetsu commanded a wave of water, attempting to defeat it. The Eight-Tails understood that Suigetsu had the advantage given that they were surrounded by water, so it then charged a huge ball of chakra and fired it at Suigetsu, defeating him. Later, Sasuke Uchiha activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and released Amaterasu on the Eight-Tails and it fell into pain by its flames. As one of its tails was about to fall on Karin, Sasuke cut it with Chidori Sharp Spear. Killer Bee disguised himself as the cut part of the tail and escaped. Killer Bee was then seemingly captured by Taka and was given to Madara Uchiha. Killer Bee's brother, the Raikage, swore that Akatsuki would pay for what they had done. It was later revealed that Killer Bee faked his capture. After Taka left, he and the Eight-Tails left the lake and Killer Bee took this opportunity to take a "vacation" from being a guardian. The Eight-Tails commented that a new era is coming, and Killer Bee thinks its going to be his singing career. Activity inside Killer Bee Little is known about the Eight-Tails' strength so far. As the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki, Killer Bee can transform himself into the Eight-Tails and can access its high-level chakra without losing control. It has been shown to fire an attack similar to the Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, but with much greater force. Killer Bee is also able to use the Eight-Tails to block his chakra to break illusions, even ones cast from a Mangekyo Sharingan. Influence An is a creature which appears in Japanese folklore. An ushi-oni is a massive, brutal sea-monster with the horned head of a bull and the body of a sea animal, like an octopus or a crab. It lives off the coasts of Japan and attacks fishermen. An ushi-oni appears as protective symbol in the Ushi-oni-matsuri, which is held in late July in Uwajima of Ehime Prefecture. Like the dragon dancers at a Chinese New Year celebration, an ushi-oni is represented with a huge, multiple-person costume with a cloth body and a carved, painted head held upon a pole. It has a sword for a tail, and is thought to drive away evil spirits. Trivia *Before its debut, some fans believed that the Eight-Tails would be based on the Yamata no Orochi, taking the appearance of an eight-headed serpent or dragon, which also led fans to believe it would somehow be connected to Orochimaru. *The Eight-Tails' "tails" are really the eight cephalopod arms. *According to Killer Bee, Eight-Tails' missing tails will grow back eventually. *Similar to the Three-Tails, the Eight-Tails has no hind-legs, but has eight cephalopod arms. See also * Killer Bee Jinchūriki Forms he:השור בעל שמונת הזנבות